Hole Diggers
Hole Diggers is Lewis, Simon, and Duncan's newest series on the Yogscast Complete server that takes place after JaffaQuest. Simon stumbled upon Hat Films' Hat Shack, which is the marketplace for "Legit Deeds" to plots of land all across the server. Simon got sca... sold a deed to Craggy Islands, which is currently where Lewis, Simon, and Duncan's main base of operations is located. Their goal at Hole Diggers Inc. is to create a giant space laser, and to dig holes. Their main slogan is "Our goal is to dig hole." Episode Guide #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 1 - Every Hole's A Goalllllll #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 2 - Bowels Of The Earth #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 3 - The Mighty Quest For Simon's Loot #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 4 - Pernus Furnace #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 5 - Simon's Hole #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 6 - Naturally Hardening #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 7 - Pig Doll #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 8 - Pirate Goat #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 9 - Cloud Mining #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 10 - Triple H Towers #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 11 - Salty Mad Men #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 12 - Barry Scott #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 13 - Pop It In Your Ender Hole #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 14 - Cheese And Petril #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 15 - Frying Overlords #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 16 - Come O Diggers #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 17 - Pyramid Head #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 18 - Slippy's Coming Home #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 19 - Duncan Can't Breathe #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 20 - Operation Lunar Rescue #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 21 - Sparkly Farts #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 22 - International Dwarf Station #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 23 - Dirty Visitor #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 24 - Sips and Morty #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 25 - Panda Pig #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 26 - Bench Pressing Rockets #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 27 - Harnessing The Volcano #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 28 - Chilli WowWHAT?! #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 29 - Afro Storage #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 30 - Explosive Ingots #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 31 - Deep Dark #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 32 - Consumed By Shadows #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 33 - Crash Landing #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 34 - Giant Space Doughnut #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 35 - Vulcanite #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 36 - Insane Fart Storage #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 37 - Rip Willy Though #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 38 - Simon's Angry Face #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 39 - Return To Ham Base #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 40 - Slaughtering Moon Pigs #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 41 - Breeding Pink Slimes #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 42 - Water, Hot, On My Face #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 43 - Battle Wrench #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 44 - Tiny TNT #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 45 - Dwarf Star Complete #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 46 - Quantum Computing #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 47 - Gravity #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 48 - Nuclear Dwarf #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 49 - Laser Drill #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 50 - Bug Boy #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 51 - Mr Blobby's Prison #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 52 - Potato Restaurant #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 53 - Sealed #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 54 - Nan Cat #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 55 - Do It For Mummy #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 56 - Beautiful Turbine #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 57 - Fluiduct Nipples #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 58 - Mr T #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 59 - The Invisible Man #Minecraft - Hole Diggers 60 - Narf Hole Diggers Extra See the Hole Diggers Extra page to see the full episode guide Category:Lewis Brindley Category:Simon Lane Category:Duncan Jones Category:Hole Diggers Category:Episode Guides Category:Series Category:Yogscast Complete Pack